junjouromanticafandomcom-20200213-history
Kimi=Hana
"Kimi=Hana" (君=花, lit. "You=Flower") is a song performed by Pigstar. It is the opening theme song for the first season of Junjou Romantica anime, from episodes 1 to 12. The TV size version was released on the first original soundtrack. ''Video Lyrics 'Romaji' Sono te hanasanaide hanasanaide Boku ga sobani iru kara Donna toki demo waratte waratte Hana wo sakasete yo Kimi no daisukina hana ga saita yo Chiisana toge no aru hana ga kesa saita yo Sono toge de jibun wo mamoreru tsumori kana Tsuyogatte bakari no hana kimi mitai dane Yasashisa wo shiru hodo setsunaku narunda Kimi ga nagashitekita namida no nukumori to shite kara Kimi ni aitakute aitakute Futari de ireba iru hodo samishikunaru nara Samishiku nakunaru made te wo tsunagou Sono te hanasanaide Hanasanaide Boku ga sobani iru kara Donna toki demo waratte waratte Hana wo sakasete yo Kimi ga dokka no hoshi ni hohoemi kakeru nara Sora wo miageru dake de shiawase ni narunda Nanigenai koto mo itoshiku omou no wa Kimi to iu na no hana ga kono mune ni saita kara Kimi ni aitakute aitakute Futari de ireba iru hodo samishikunaru nara Samishiku nakunaru made te wo tsunagou Sono te hanasanaide Hanasanaide Boku ga sobani iru yo Donna toki demo waratte naite ageru kara Sobani ite Mizu wo agenakya karete shimau kara Sonna toge ja nani mo mamorenai yo Tsuyogatte bakari no hana nanda Sono toge de kizutsukanai ne sonnani mou nakanaide Sono te hanasanaiyo hanasanaiyo Futari de ireba iru hodo samishiku naru nara Samishiku nakunaru made te wo tsunagou Chiisana sono toge de boku no te wo tatoe kizutsukete mo 'Kanji' その手離さないで　離さないで 僕がそばにいるから どんな時でも　笑って　笑って 花を咲かせてよ 君の大好きな花が咲いたよ 小さなトゲのある花が今朝咲いたよ そのトゲで時分を守れるつもりかな 強がってばっかりの花　君みたいだね 優しさを知るほど　切なくなるんだ 君が流してきた涙の温もりと知ってから 君に会いたくて　会いたくて 二人でいればいるほど　寂しくなるなら 寂しくなくなるまで手を繋ごう その手離さないで　離さないで 僕がそばにいるから どんな時でも　笑って　笑って 花を咲かせてよ 君がどっかの星に微笑みかけるなら 空を見上げるだけで　幸せになるんだ 何気ないことも　愛しく思うのは 君という名の花が　この胸に咲いたから 君に会いたくて　会いたくて 二人でいればいるほど　寂しくなるなら 寂しくなくなるまで手を繋ごう その手離さないで　離さないで 僕がそばにいるよ どんな時でも　笑って　泣いてあげるから そばにいて 水をあげなきゃ　枯れてしまうから そんなトゲじゃ何も　守れないよ 強がってばっかりの花なんだ そのトゲで傷つかないね　そんなにもう泣かないで その手離さないよ　離さないよ 二人でいればいるほど　寂しくなるなら 寂しくなくなるまで手を繋ごう 小さなそのトゲで僕の手をたとえ傷つけても 'Translation' Don’t let go of this hand, don’t let go Because I’ll be by your side No matter when, smile! Smile! The flower will bloom The flower you like the most has bloomed The flower with a small thorn bloomed this morning I wonder if I should protect that thorn The lone strong flower resembles you The gentleness becomes as painful as I know Because you and the warmth of your falling tears know I want to see you, I want to see you If it gets lonely even when the two of us are together Let’s hold hands until the loneliness disappears Don’t let go of this hand, don’t let go Because I will be by your side No matter when, smile! Smile! The flower will bloom If you send a smile to a star somewhere Just looking up at the sky makes me happy Even trivial things become precious to me Because the flower that is you bloomed in my heart I want to see you, I want to see you If it gets as lonely even when the two of us are together Let’s hold hands until the loneliness disappears Don’t let go of this hand, don’t let go I will be by your side No matter when, smile! You can cry, because I’m with you If there’s no water, it will wither, so that thorn can’t protect anything at all It’s the lone strong flower The thorn doesn’t hurt, so don’t cry anymore I won’t let go of this hand, Won’t let go If it gets as lonely even when the two of us are together Let’s hold hands until the loneliness disappears Even if that small thorn hurts my hand Credit/s : 'Please note '''that I do not own or upload these, the credits go to the' Editor (Geneon), and the 'Artist '( Takahiro Sakurai, Hikaru Hanada, Kisyou Taniyama, SCRIPT, PIGSTAR). Also to the user that uploaded this on '''youtube. thank you!'' :: ''Also '' For the tracklist please click Junjou Romantica Songs or for next track click Kuma no nuigurumi ''Poll '''Do you like Track 31 (OST1)?' I love it! It's ok I hate it! Category:Music